


A Piece of Home

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu has a moment of doubt. Luckily, someone has his back.





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 20th, 2019 was _alone in a crowd_.

Yuzu thought he was ready. But as he waits for warm-up, he suddenly doubts himself. His ankle is not healed, he's had so little training, and this is the event of his life. 

Everything inside him seizes up and he can't breathe. He feels so alone, the sole bearer of a nation's expectation. Not even the adoring crowd of fans helps. 

There's sudden warmth against his back, a mere brush of arm that will look accidental on camera. Javi, right there behind him, with him. A piece of home. 

Yuzu smiles, draws a breath. It's time to skate for gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this little moment [in PyeongChang](https://www.instagram.com/yuzurious/p/BmBN-eAnYUM/).


End file.
